The Legend of Zelda
by xxraven117xx
Summary: This is a story that I am writing because I love the Zelda universe and I have always wanted to be a writer. I hope one day this could be published as an official Zelda Novel. Please read and review for me and let me know what you think!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Deep within the Sacred Realm, inside the Chamber of Sages, Rauru stood at his insignia. To anyone who didn't know him, they would say that he was staring off into space and not paying any attention to his surroundings. But on the contrary, Rauru was always aware of his surroundings. He has spent centuries withing the Sacred Realm. He knew every inch of every hall and every room. For the past year he had been doing nothing but stare at the symbol of the Triforce on the ground before him.

The Golden Symbol had begun to faintly glow, at first just a flicker here and there, but as the year passed it began to glow brighter and more frequently. Rauru knew exactly was this symbolized. He let out a long and deeply sorrowful sigh. The Sage was very sad that his suspicions had been correct.

He looked around him to the other five insignias that formed a circle around the Triforce, and sighed again. None of the other sages were as diligent as he was, but how could he blame them? They had lives before they became what they were now, so of course they would want to do their best to be among their people, even though they could not be seen. He on the other hand had always been a sage, from the moment that he was born. He had spent his entire life dedicated to defending the Sacred Realm. But it was not anger he felt against the other sages. It was happiness. He was happy as long as they were happy.

"Sages of the Sacred Realm," Rauru said. "I summon you!"

Suddenly there were five flashes of light shooting out of each other insignia, Green, Red, Blue, Gold, and Purple. As the lights began to fade, five figures could be seen materializing. Rauru knew them all well and was glad that they all had responded to his call. There were two Humans, a Goron, a Zora, and a Kokiri.

"Saria, Daurina, Princess Ruto, Nabooru, and Impa I am so glad that you all could join me," Rauru said.

They all had various looks on their faces, most looked of confusion. Rauru smirked as he looked at Nabooru and Impa. They were the only two, besides him, that seemed to know why they were summoned.

"Rauru what is wrong?" Saria asked. She had a look of worry on her face. The little Kokiri was always troubled easily. She clasped her hands together and placed them under her chin.

"Yeah Rauru," Daurina agreed. His loud and booming Goron voice boomed and echoed through the Chamber of Sages. "I was attending the Crowning of the new Goron King. My great great great great great great grandson."

At this Princess Ruto snickered and looked at him. "Wow, has it really been that long?" She asked.

Impa nodded her head, and placed her closed fist at her mouth deep in thought. Then she said, "It's happening again isn't it Rauru?"

The old sage lowered his head and let out another great sigh. "The Reincarnation Cycle has begun again,"

Ruto, Daurina, and Saria gasped. Impa and Nabooru shook their head in agreement. Saria looked at all of the sages and began to shake her head as tears began to run down her cheeks. She slowly regained her composure and gracefully wiped her tears away.

"Why do you two not look surprised?" Daurina asked.

"Because I have been able to feel a dark presence on the horizon. Hyrule will once again be threatened." Impa Explained as she placed both of her hands behind her back. She then turned to Nabooru and said, "I feel that you have some news to share with us?"

Nabooru looked at Impa and shook her head. "You have always been able to see through anyone and see what they are hiding." She then paused and took a deep breath. "The Gerudo are expecting a male to be born unto them."

A shiver traveled through the entire room. Each Sage felt a chill creep crawl up their spine and flowed throughout their bodies. Rauru looked over all of the Sages and huffed in annoyance. He raised his left arm and pointed it towards the glowing Triforce on the ground before them. Each of the Sages looked down and saw that the top piece of the Triforce, The Triforce of Power Blinked rapidly, and then disappeared.

"I would say that the Male Gerudo has just been born," Rauru said as he lowered his arm. "But all is not lost we have made it through this before, and we will make it through again. Besides, we just might have a little extra help this time."

As if on cue, a blue orb descended from the top of the Chamber and stopped just above the Sages heads. The orb flashed and then a slender, feminine figure appeared before them. Saria Gasped, and put her hand over mouth.

"I would like to introduce the new Great Fairy," Rauru said.

Saria moved her hand and spoke one word. "Navi?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The sun stood high in the sky spreading its radiance over the land, sending warmth to every plant and creature. Birds flew in the sky, chirping, and singing to each other. Trees swayed in the light summer breeze that blew throughout the land. It was a beautiful day in the land of Hyrule.

Running through the southern part of Hyrule, dividing Hyrule field, was the great Zora River. The river started at the top of Death Mountain, and traveled down through Hyrule field all the way to where it emptied into Lake Hylia. It is said that the great people of the Zora's protected and swam the river themselves. Stories were told throughout the land of how much the Zoras cared for their home and the waters of Hyrule. Their wrath was said to descend onto anyone who defiled these waters.

On the southern bank of the river sat a young boy of twenty. He sat on the river bank, feet in the water, and was fishing. His pole was in his hands, and the line in the river. If anyone would walk by him they would think that he was sleeping, but in fact he was day dreaming. Fishing was one of his favorite activities, even though he would often lose concentration in what he was doing and drift into his thoughts.

He didn't exactly know why, but there was something particular about fishing that made him calm with the world. Ever since he was a boy, he loved coming to the river to fish. He never really needed to be taught either, once he was given a rod he just knew how to fish. It always was a mystery to him. There were several activities that he would do that came to him naturally. But he just shrugged this aside and was grateful for the natural talent that he possessed.

Link could feel the cool water run past his feet, as the stream washed away all the dirt and grime from them. Link loved this. He looked beside him at the piece of cow hide that he had rolled out. The six fish that he had caught that day were drying waiting for him to take home. After contemplating for a minute he decided that they were enough. He stood up, feet still in the stream, and looked around.

The sun gleamed in the sky covering Link with warmth. He took in all of Hyrule Field and admired its beauty. He had come to this spot his whole life and he knew it well. If he were to follow the stream to the west, he would eventually reach Zoras Domain, a place he had always wanted to visit since he was a little boy. But he was warned that the Zoras do not like visitors and you cannot enter their lair unless you are given permission. He looked east and saw the tall majestic peaks of Death Mountain. As ominous as the mountain sounded, there actually was a quite peaceful town at the base. Link had visited the town several times when he was a small child, but not in years. Kakariko was its name and it had been around since the creation of Hyrule Castle.

Link could tell that it was starting to get late, so he began packing up his catch. He rolled the fish together in the hide and slid them into his bag. He then got out of the river and wrapped the fishing pole and also placed it in his bag. He then sat on the bank and began to slide his boots on, but something caught his eye.

From the center of the river he could almost swear he saw a pair of green eyes glaring back at him. For a second he thought that he was just seeing things, but then shook his head and rubbed his eyes. When he focused again the eyes were still there. He sat his bag down and began step his foot into the river when a voice behind him made him jump and yell.

"Hey Link are you done fishing for the day?" A feminine voice said.

Link turned around, and saw that Karra was standing behind him with a smile on her face. Link shook his head and placed his hand on his heart. He smiled and then said, "Karra don't do that to me."

Karra chuckled and looked at the river. "What were you looking at?"

Being startled Link forgot that about what he saw in the river. He turned around and saw that the eyes were gone. He looked back to Karra and shook his head.

"Nothing. I thought it was one of my hooks that I have lost at some point but it was just the light playing a trick on me." He paused. He didn't want her to think that he was going crazy or anything. "What are you doing here? Carl doesn't like you leaving the village you know that."

"Oh what my father doesn't know wont hurt him. Besides, you have been gone for almost five hours we were starting to worry that maybe you had fallen in or something," she smiled.

Link could see past the facade she was putting on. She was his best friend and she missed him. Link picked up his bag and through it over his shoulder, then he put his arm on her shoulder. She then placed her hand on top of his. Link smiled and let out a breath from his nose.

"I'm fine Karra. I promise I just wanted to get out for the day. I've been doing so much work on the farm lately, I just needed a day to myself is all." Link said he could feel the her sigh in relief.

"Okay just let me know next time okay?" she said.

Link nodded in agreement, then took his hand off of Karra and placed it above his brow so that he could see past the sunlight. He knew that they needed to get back to the village before it got too late, but there was no rush. Nightfall wasn't for another couple of hours. But never the less. If Carl knew she had left he would be furious.

"Well lets head back okay? The quicker we get home the less chance that Carl will find out that you left in the first place. Sound good?" Link asked. No matter what her answer was, he was going to take her home anyway but he liked letting her think she had an option.

"Your right and I don't want my dad to blame you either so lets go,"


End file.
